Twilight on the Prairie
by ilovealion
Summary: This one-shot was inspired by the pictures taken of RPattz during the filming of Water for Elephants. Farmward looked so hot in his "period attire" that I was inspired to put him on the Prairie with Bella. E&B friends to lovers...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Little House on the Prairie…I just wanted to play with the characters a little. **

**A/N ~~This story was inspired by the hawt pics of RPattz while he was filming Water for Elephants. Farmward looked pretty in his work clothes…which led me to think of LHotP…which made me want to put Edward on the Prairie…and this is what I came up with. I realize that things were chaste during Prairie times, but you never knew what really went on behind closed doors.**

Twilight on the Prairie

"Good mornin', Half-Pint," I heard Pa say in a gruff voice. "Come on, now, Bella. Wake up, sleepy head."

My pa Charlie was kicking the end of my bed as he tried to rouse me from my coma-like slumber, so I rolled over and grunted at him. "I'm up Paw. Just give me a minute."

He reached down and squeezed my toes through the thick quilt before leaving my room and stomping down the hall to my Brother Emmett's room. As I extricated myself from the warm covers, I huffed in frustration. "Just once I would like to sleep in past the crack of dawn."

_But, such is life on the prairie._

I quickly threw my clothes on and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Since my ma Renee died, I had taken over most of the household chores; cooking was priority one. Between my ox of a brother and the field hands, I had my work cut out for me when it came to meal time. I was either preparing for, serving, or cleaning up after meals for most of the day. It was hard work, but nothing compared to what they had to do on the farm, so I couldn't complain. If I was honest with myself, I'd have to admit that I actually enjoyed taking care of all of them… especially Edward.

Edward Masen, the adopted son of Doc Cullen and his wife Esme, was one of my father's summer farm hands. He'd come home from college for the summer and was working the land with my family. Our small community was like that; we all helped each other out. And even though Edward and his twin sister Alice were "privileged," they were not afraid of hard work.

Although Edward was studying to become a physician, his father, Carlisle, supported his desire to help us out on the farm during school breaks instead of working in the medical clinic with his dad. Doc Cullen considered it to be another type of "education" that would help Edward become a well-rounded member of society.

Whatever the reason, I was just glad Edward was around.

He and my brother Emmett had been friends forever. Heck, Edward was practically a part of the family. Growing up, he spent every spare minute with us. We would all work side-by-side to get our chores done so we could swim and fish down at the river. Even though I was friends with his sister Alice, she didn't enjoy mud fights and baiting hooks like I did. I was a tom-boy, through-and-thorough, so I ended up being a third wheel, tagging along behind Emmett and Edward wherever they chose to go.

When my Ma died suddenly a couple of years ago, Edward was heartbroken just like we were. And when I broke down crying after the funeral, it was Edward who comforted me.

Pa had shut himself off to deal with the pain, and I didn't want to burden Emmett, so I decided to sneek out to the barn to be alone. I'd always found refuge there when something was bothering me, and I'd slept many a night in the hay as I grew up. It wasn't uncommon for Ma to come and wake me up in the loft surrounded by my many cats. But this night was different because I knew that my ma would not be coming to wake me in the morning.

As I made my way to the loft, I was distraught not only because of Ma's death, but also because of the impact it had on my plans for the future; my dream of studying to become a teacher would now be put on hold indefinitely. I was mourning the loss of my ma and my profession. Plus, I was overwhelmed with guilt for being so self-centered during this time of tragedy.

I was lying back in the hay crying when I heard the barn door squeak open. I sat up quickly and tried to wipe away the tears before my visitor found me. When I looked up a few moments later, I saw Edward standing above me with a pained look on his face. The moonlight shining through the stall door illuminated his chiseled features and made him look like an angel.

That night, he _was_ my angel.

He sat with me, stroking my hair and giving me chaste kisses on the temple. He brushed the tears from my face and cradled me in his strong arms until I fell asleep. All these years he'd been like a brother to me, but that night, something changed between us.

When I woke up the next morning, I was startled to realize that I was draped over Edward with my head snuggled into his chest. Our legs were entangled and his face was nuzzled in my hair. I could feel his powerful hands gently rubbing my back as he hummed a contented yet mournful tune. I felt completely safe and protected in his arms.

When he realized that I was awake, his actions froze and his body stiffened beneath me. I could feel his accelerating heart beat under my cheek before I lifted my head and propped up to look at him. I met his anxious eyes with a relaxed stare before I brought my hand up to stroke his face with my fingertips. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as I felt his arms tighten around my waist. When his eyes met mine once again, the worry from before had been replaced with an emotion that I couldn't identify.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and whispered, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't tell if he was going to cry or if he was angry with me as he shook his head back and forth. He wouldn't answer me. I was confused because I'd never seen Edward in such a state.

I started to get upset, thinking I'd done something wrong.

_Had I hurt him in some way?_

As the tears welled up in my eyes, his face softened and he said, "Please, don't cry, Bella." He released my waist and brought one hand up to cover mine on his face. As his mesmerizing green eyes held me captive, he rubbed my hand across his cheek before bringing my palm to his lips. The contrast in sensation gave me chill bumps—hard calloused fingers gripping my hand while soft tender lips brushed against my palm.

My entire body began to flush as Edward tickled my palm with his lips. I had never, ever felt such a sensation. I could feel a tingling purr vibrate across my chest as my nipples hardened like I was outside in the cold. The sensation traveled down my body and settled between my legs, pulsing. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. I sucked in a gulp of air and stared at his beautiful face as he kissed my palm gently.

I swallowed hard and panted, "Edward… I'm scared." I wasn't even sure what I was scared of, but the emotions and responses that were brewing in my body were foreign and alarming.

He pulled his lips away and released my hand before he grabbed me by the waist. He sat up and pulled me, my knees scraping across the floor, until I was left kneeling at his side. He leaned in to me and placed his hands on either side of my face. His eyes darted back and forth across my face as he tried to get the words out.

"Bella, I… don't be scared. I-I would never hurt you. Please. don't think—"

I interrupted him when I placed my hands on his face, mirroring his position, and whispered, "I trust you, Edward. I'm not scared of you; I'm scared of me." He let out a labored sigh as he whispered my name and brought his forehead to mine.

We sat on the dirty floor, panting and holding that position until we heard the rooster crow, signaling the start of a new day.

When we pulled away from each other, Edward looked panicked. He dropped his gaze to the floor and said, "Bella, please forgive me. I-I feel terrible for…I didn't mean—"

I had to stop his faltering words, so I placed my fingers under his chin and lifted his head. When our eyes met, I shook my head slightly and said, "Edward, you have given me a most precious gift. I felt lost and alone last night, and you found me. You eased my pain just by being here with me. Please, please…don't take it away by showing regret."

His eyes blazed into mine momentarily before he lunged forward and grabbed me, pulling me into a tight embrace and burrowing his face in my neck. He breathed in so hard that I could feel the air pull across my skin and hair. His breath sent shivers up my spine as his hold on me was unyielding. I was reveling in the contact when he whispered, "I don't regret _anything_. I just want to be close to you. I've _always_ wanted to be close to you, Bella."

As tears pricked the corners of my eyes, I was only able to squeak out, "Me, too.'

After that day, things changed on the prairie.

Our family routine was turned upside down when Ma died. I took on all the household responsibilities and did my best to fill her shoes. I'd always helped around the house, but I never realized the enormity of her job. I was overwhelmed. Gone were my afternoons to fish or laze by the river and read. My "chores" were never ending and my responsibilities were countless—cook, clean, gather eggs, cook, mend clothes, feed the animals, cook, wash clothes, purchase supplies, hang clothes, and cook again.

Repeat and repeat.

Those first few weeks were tough. We were still in silent shock, but that didn't keep the festering emotions that were looming right under the skin from erupting at times. The most prominent emotion was anger. My poor pa struggled with his internal fury over the loss of his soul mate. And, since I was the one that took her place in the domestic realm, I took the brunt of his ire.

Bottom line: He was used to his partner doing things a certain way and I wasn't his partner. We both had to adjust.

During this transition time, Edward was not around very much. I wondered if he stayed away because of our connection in the barn or because of Pa's adjustment issues. Either way, I missed him in a way that I never had before. In the past, I was always happy to see him when he came to visit, but I'd never yearned for his presence. Now, I found myself longing for his companionship.

I soon realized that I had taken for granted that he would always be there, just like I had with Ma.

With each new day, things started to settle down. Our new daily routine was getting easier and the reckless emotions that had been barreling through our family like a runaway train were finally slowing down. Tempers were tamed. Tears dried up. Life continued.

A few weeks later, I was in the side yard hanging clothes on the line when I heard a familiar voice.

Edward.

A smile started to spread across my face until I realized that he and Emmett were getting the poles together to go fishing.

Fishing!

I felt my face getting red as I starting slinging the clothes over the line in frustration. They got to go fishing while I was stuck here finishing the laundry and getting dinner ready. I resented the hell out of it!

I fumed and huffed and puffed as I continued to empty the basket until I heard someone gently clear his throat behind me. I stopped mid-huff and my laundry tossing wavered momentarily when I realized Edward was behind me. I wondered if he witnessed my tantrum. I was frozen in my spot next to the line, arms up, hands holding a pillow case as I heard him move closer. I was scared to turn around and face him.

He chuckled, "What did that laundry ever do to you?"

His snide comment just cut me to the bone and my pent-up anger unleashed in the form of tears. The tears infuriated me even more because I had never acted like such… a-a _girl_.

As soon as Edward realized I was crying, he rushed to me, yanked the pillow case from my hands, and tossed it back in the basket. He grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look into his eyes. Through my tears, I could see the concern on his face as he said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I was just messing around."

I nodded and let my eyes fall to the ground. His grasp on my shoulders tightened and he shook me gently. "Hey, look at me. What's wrong?"

I shook my head side to side and whispered, "Where have you been? Ma died and you just disappeared. It's been so hard."

He released my shoulders and pulled me into his arms. I immediately felt a sense of contentment that had been absent since our night in the barn. He began whispering words of comfort in my ear as we swayed back and forth. He explained that his father had told him to give our family some time to adjust, so he had been staying away. He apologized for his absence and promised to be there for us from that point forward.

I believed him.

When he released me, I wiped my eyes and gave him a reassuring smile before I started hanging the clothes again. I was completely taken aback when he started helping me. I had never seen a man doing "woman's work" before.

I looked at him and questioned, "What are you doing? I thought you were going fishing?"

About that time, Emmett rounded the corner of the house and yelled, "Come on, Edward. The fish are waitin'." Emmett paused when he saw Edward hanging the clothes and laughed, "What the heck are you doing, man?"

Edward continued helping me and called Emmett over. "Emmett, we need to help Bella finish this so she can go to the river with us."

Much to my surprise, Emmett walked over and started helping, too. I tried to tell them that they should just go ahead and leave because I still had other chores to finish, plus dinner to cook.

It was Emmett that said, "Well, let's get the chores finished and go catch some fish. We'll cook up the fish for dinner when we get back."

I'd never felt so loved in my entire life.

As the weeks turned into months, my day-to-day routine became more manageable. Edward, being true to his word, was around almost daily helping out in any way he could. I noticed that Edward was more attentive of my needs, and a little more affectionate. He would touch my hair and smooth out the fly-aways or grab my elbow as we walked side by side. In the past, our interactions had been boisterous and playful, but now they were gentle and tender. I could feel the change between us, and I was becoming more and more dependent on him physically and emotionally. He was my rock.

He had convinced Pa and Emmett that I needed a break once in a while to just "be," so about once a week, I would take a couple of hours to read or swim or just lay by the river and relax. On one such occasion, I was nestled under a tree reading when I heard someone approaching. I was relieved when I saw Edward marching toward me with a bag in his hand. He plopped down beside me and pulled some cookies out of the bag.

With a smile, he handed me one and said, "These are from Esme. She thought you might like a treat."

I put my book to the side and thanked him for the sweet gesture. We sat in silence and ate cookies, just enjoying the moment. I realized that we hadn't been alone since that night in the barn and I started to get a little nervous. It was obvious that our relationship had changed, but we had never talked about it.

I was trying to figure out a way to bring the subject up when Edward broke the silence. "You know, I have to leave for college in a few weeks."

I felt a lump develop in my throat as he looked up at me through his lashes. I swallowed hard and fought to hold back the tears. I had to look away as my heart broke into pieces in my chest.

I could feel his movement beside me before I felt his hand touch my cheek. As he turned my face to his, I could see that his eyes were glistening too. He gently stroked my face and whispered, "I have to tell you something. I don't want you to get mad, but I feel like I have to say it before I leave." He paused and looked to the sky before taking a deep breath and expelling it quickly. When he looked at me again, I could smell his sweet cookie breath drifting between us. I was anxious to hear the words he was struggling to compose when they suddenly rushed out of his mouth. "I love you, Bella."

I stared at him in awe as he continued, "I know that it's inappropriate to have these feelings, seeing as how you're my best friend's sister, but I couldn't leave without telling you how I feel."

I was stunned by his admission, but also relieved that my love for him was not unrequited. I had loved him forever, but had fallen in love with him that night in the barn. My shattered heart mended as I met his gaze and said, "Edward, I love you, too."

The glorious smile that erupted across his face melted my mended heart. He let out a sigh and started chuckling as he grabbed my face in his hands. "You have no idea how _relieved_ I am to hear that. I have been torturing myself trying to figure out how to tell you. I kept picturing you running away from me screaming that I was sick… or depraved."

I placed my hands over his and gazed into his eyes before I whispered, "I could never run away from you; you're perfect. You've always had my heart, Edward, and now you have my soul."

His chuckling stopped abruptly as his eyes darkened and searched my face. My pulse started to race as I realized what he was searching for… the courage to kiss me.

I could tell that he was struggling to work up the nerve to do it as he sighed over and over and the pressure of his hands on my face increased. I removed my hands from his and placed them on his shoulders before moistening my lips with my tongue. I glanced down at his full lips and told him with my eyes that I wanted it, too.

_Please, just kiss me._

He inched his way closer to me and pulled my face to his. As our lips hovered, and I inhaled his breath with each of my gasps for air, I could feel my desperation for him grow.

Finally, after holding our position for what seemed like forever, he gave me my first kiss.

The moment his soft, full lips touched mine, a flushing pulsing wave rolled through my body and set me on fire. His gentle caresses across my panting lips were exquisite torture as my body craved more. I tried to hold back. I tried to be a good girl and enjoy the chaste kiss, but my hands betrayed me and wound up through his hair pulling him closer to me. When I opened my mouth slightly, he responded by sucking my lower lip into his mouth. The taste of cookies was still on his tongue as it traced along the inside of my lip.

As our kiss deepened, I felt him lower me to the ground. Our bodies were radiating heat like the mid-day sun as he probed my mouth with his succulent tongue. Our bodies were pressed together and our hands were roaming covered flesh as we lost ourselves in the shade of the tree. The pulsing between my legs grew in intensity when I felt his manhood stiff against my thigh. I could feel him grind against my thigh with every thrust of his tongue in my mouth, and all I could think about was how it would feel between my legs.

Just as I was about to combust from the need for friction, he pulled back from the kiss and hovered over me. I whimpered like a wanton hussy wanting more as he reined in his passion and replace his fiery tongue with chaste kisses to my cheek, my eyelids, and then my temple. I fixed my eyes on him as he then gently caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

After a few minutes, when our heavy breathing had subsided, he asked, "Will you be mine, Bella? I-I mean, will you wait for me?"

With adoring lips, I answered, "I would wait for you forever, Edward."

**XXX**

The months after he left were hard on me. I'd grown accustomed to his emotional support and his loving presence, so the days without him were lonely and long. His brief visits during school breaks did nothing but billow my need for him, but I counted the days until his next visit nonetheless. While my mine knew that I had to be patient and support him from afar while he was in school, my heart wanted to beg him to stay and never leave me again.

I learned to cherish the occasional letter that I received from him. The paper wore thin on a few of them because I'd read them over and over and over. The last one I received gave the date of his return for summer break.

Edward was coming home.

**XXX**

Edward had been home from school for two weeks and had fallen back into a familiar routine at our house. He would always come over for breakfast before toiling in the fields with Emmett and Pa. He was a hardworking man who earned the respect of those around him. Because of his earnest efforts and genuine nature, my family had accepted our budding relationship. My Dad had always embraced him as a son and Emmett already considered him a brother, but Edward and I still breathed a sigh of relief when we were given their blessing.

As I made my way into the kitchen to start breakfast, I found myself anxious to see him, as always. I had just finished rolling out the biscuits when I heard him come through the door. I glanced over my shoulder and took in his tall lean frame. He had changed—matured—during his time away. His body had filled out and he looked more like a man than a boy. I caught myself ogling him and turned back to the task at hand as I blushed uncontrollably. I felt him come up behind me before he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I cleaned my hands on the dish towel and turned to greet him when I realized he was kneeling on the floor in front of me. I gasped and put my hands to my face when I realized what he was doing.

He grabbed my left hand in his and held a ring in the other. As tears welled up in my eyes, I heard the words from his mouth. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

As joyful tears fell from my eyes, I choked out a "yes" through quivering lips. He slipped the diamond on my finger and stood in front of me beaming with joy.

He pulled me into his arms and nuzzled his face into my neck as he whispered, "I couldn't wait for forever."


	2. Honeymoon on the Prairie

**I wrote this for the Fandom4ME fundraiser in January. I hope you enjoy.**

**Acknowledgments: Thanks so much to my good friend Cared who served as beta for this story AND made the wonderful banner. She's the main reason I got this thing submitted at all! You always have my back, Viggo. I appreciate you more than you know.**

**Banner Link: .**

**Warning/Disclaimer: All Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just plopped them down on the prairie.**

**Summary: This is a continuation of my one-shot called Twilight on the Prairie - It picks up after Edward proposed and extends through their marriage consummation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This story is dedicated to Lisette and her brave daughter Caitlin. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Honeymoon on the Prairie**

The weeks following Edward's proposal were filled with well-wishes and congratulations from most of the local folk. It seemed that our nuptials were the talk of the town, and Pa's house was suddenly a thoroughfare of traffic—primarily female.

With Ma's absence, the local ladies took it upon themselves to school me in all things matrimonial. They realized that Pa and Emmett weren't going to be of any help with wedding plans and the like, so I was thankful for the fine women of Forks and their constant encouragement.

While I appreciated their support, I had a hard time faring under their scrutiny and continuous nuptial questions of who, what, when, and where. It was overwhelming and scary—two emotions that I did _not_ want associated with what was supposed to be the happiest time of my life.

Finally, after much discussion amongst our families, Edward and I decided to have a small ceremony during his Christmas break from college. While I hated that we would be separated for several months before the wedding because of his to return to school, I was ecstatic to know that those weeks would be the last we would have to spend apart.

**XXX**

A couple of weeks before Edward was scheduled to leave for the university, I found myself in Hale's Mercantile to order supplies for the farm. Even though my days—and nights—were filled with thoughts of becoming Edward's bride, I still had responsibilities at home that had to take precedent until that blessed day arrived. As I made my way down the aisle, I heard the sweet voice of Rosalie Hale call out from behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. Can I help you with anything?"

Rosalie was a year older than I and totally smitten with my brother, Emmett. Truth be told, the feeling was mutual. Even though they were not an "official" couple, we all figured that they would end up together. Why they pussy-footed around each other was a mystery to us all. When I asked Emmett about it once, he said that he had too many responsibilities around the homestead to commit to a relationship, but I didn't miss the way his ears turned bright red at the mention of her name.

"Thanks, Rose, but no. I'm just here to pick up some things for the farm," I replied with a smile.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Let me show you something that just came in. It's beautiful and you might be able to use it for the wedding."

Before I could stop her, she disappeared through the curtain, heading toward the stock room. I had no idea what she was rushing off to retrieve, so I continued my perusal of the bolts of fabric with a smile of anticipation, my interest piqued.

Moments later, I was pulled from my happy thoughts by a distinctly feminine throat clearing behind me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the future Mrs. Edward Masen in the flesh. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone into hiding or something."

I turned around to see Jessica Stanley looking down on me with a scowl marring her pretty face. She was standing tall, dressed in her Sunday's finest, with her arms crossed in an obvious stance of superiority. It was no secret that she'd pined for Edward since we were all little girls in pigtails playing in the school yard. Even though she could've had any other boy in the county, she always had her cap set for Edward. I don't think she ever considered the fact that her love for him would go unrequited.

"Um… hello, Jessica," I said quietly as she glared at me. "It's nice to see you again."

Ignoring my pleasant reply, she continued in a bitter tone. "So, what are you shopping for today? Items for this precious wedding I've heard so much about or brown sack cloth for another farm dress?" She eyed me up and down with a sneer.

I didn't know how to respond to her ascorbic words, and thankfully, I didn't have to.

"Shut your jealous mouth, Jessica," Rosalie called out from behind the curtain moments before she emerged with a pristine, white box in her hands. "Bella won't lower herself to your standard, but I don't have a problem calling you out."

The two beauties squared off on either side of me with daggers for one another. With a "hmpf," Jessica rolled her eyes and turned toward the housewares, leaving Rosalie and I to the treasure she held in her hands.

"This just came in yesterday," Rosalie said with delight as she turned her attention back to me and set the box down on the table. "You might be able to use it in your wedding dress and veil." She lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful piece of ivory lace nestled in the silk-lined box. I gasped when she lifted the delicate length reverently to reveal the intricate detail and exquisitely scalloped edges. "Isn't it divine?"

It truly was a lovely piece, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to use it. For one thing, it was far beyond my budget. I didn't even have to ask the price to know that I couldn't afford such a luxurious item. Secondly, and more importantly, I wouldn't need it for a wedding dress since I planned to wear my ma's.

Not long after Ma had died, Pa moved her chest to my room so that I would have access to her garments and personal items. He said Ma would've wanted me to have her things and it would bring him joy to see me use them. When I found her trousseau, I resolved to wear her dress when—or if—I were to marry. Little did I know at the time that I would be marrying Edward Masen, my brother's best friend and the love of my life.

As my gaze traveled from the box to Rosalie's expectant face, a twinge of panic began to rise.

_What if they ordered this with the hope that I would buy it? _

"So?" Rosalie asked with baited breath. "What do you think?"

I gulped and tried to swallow the fullness that had quickly developed in my throat before I answered, "Oh, Rosalie, it's a beautiful piece. I-I would love to use it, but I've already decided to wear my ma's dress and veil for the ceremony." Her face fell slightly as I continued, "I mean, I would love to use it for something, but I'm not sure—"

Before I could complete my thought, Jessica's hateful voice rang out from a couple of aisles over. She had obviously been eavesdropping. "Well, it sounds like you have the 'something old' covered."

My eyes immediately began to well with tears at her venomous words. How dare she be so callous in her reference to my ma's dress? I choked back a sob and prepared to unleash my weepy fury on her when someone else spoke up.

I hadn't heard Mrs. Hale step out from the back room, but she made her presence know as she reprimanded with authority, "Jessica Stanley, you should be ashamed of yourself uttering such coarse words. I think you need to go home, fall to your knees, and pray hard for your bitterness to be lifted."

Rosalie and I turned to look at Jessica who was shocked by the scolding she had received. Her mouth stood agape for a few seconds before she tried to play it off. "Oh, I was just kidding around, right Bella?" she asked with so much mock sweetness that it made me physically ill. I didn't answer before she turned to Rosalie's mom and said, "Oh, Mrs. Hale, I was just going to inquire about purchasing the fine lace Rosalie was showing Bella… you know, since she doesn't want it."

I couldn't see Jessica's face, but I could just picture her batting her eyelashes and turning on the charm.

"Well, that item is no longer for sale," Mrs. Hale huffed and turned her attention to Rosalie. "Please package that back up, dear, and take it to your father's office. We won't be keeping it on the floor for general display."

My panic surged again as Mrs. Hale sounded upset that the finery wouldn't be purchased, but her quick wink my way alleviated those fears. It was obvious that she simply didn't want _Jessica_ to have it.

After Jessica left the store, grumbling with every step, Mrs. Hale approached me and embraced me with a motherly hug. "Don't worry about her, child. She's just beside herself with envy." I nodded with a small smile before she continued, "And, I think it is a lovely thing to wear your mother's dress on your special day. She'll be tickled pink when she looks down and sees you walking the aisle in her gown."

I appreciated her kind words and the way she just accepted the fact that my ma would be a part of our wedding ceremony in spirit. Ever since Ma's death, I'd comforted myself by picturing her watching over me, protecting me in death as she had in life. It was nice to have my thoughts, ever how fantastic, affirmed.

**XXX**

I made it home just in time to see the men coming in from the fields. I didn't have to look hard to recognize my Edward. Even though they were all covered in dust and grime that made them appear to be a dull, uniform brown, I could pick him out by his languid steps and ever present smile.

He was beautiful.

As the farm hands walked through the gate leading from the pasture, I couldn't take my eyes off of the man to whom I was betrothed. I was standing at the bottom step gawking when he caught my eye and gave me a shy smile. Even though he was by far the most attractive man in our town, he didn't acknowledge that fact. He was completely humble about his good looks, which made him even more appealing.

Truth be known, the very sight of him made my body respond in ways that I never imagined possible. My heart rate would increase, my bosom would swell, and my womanhood would tingle in a delightful—yet maddening—way whenever he was near. I was truly ready to experience the joys of coupling with him as soon as I became his wife.

As my mind drifted to impure thoughts, I watched the men veer toward the shed to put away their tools. Edward was carrying a bracket across his strong, broad shoulders and I could see his muscles bulging from the strain of the load. I couldn't stop myself from picturing his naked torso and imagining his rigid muscles as he hovered above me in our marriage bed. The tingling at the apex of my thighs intensified as I let my mind drift further south to consider his manhood.

I'd seen Edward naked many times in our younger years. After all, we were like siblings, so changing in front of one another after a dip in the river was common place. Even though we were modest in our disrobing, it was inevitable that we would catch a glimpse of one other at some point. Back then, the glances were completely innocent—brought on by curiosity rather than desire. As the years progressed and certain areas began to "fill out," however, we became more cautious when we had to remove our clothes.

Ma eventually put a stop to our communal swims when my monthly cycle started. She said that it was no longer appropriate for us to do such things. I didn't understand at the time; I thought of it as punishment because it was taking me away from the fun. Alice refused to swim in the "dirty river water," so I was left to swim alone most of the time.

Looking back on those days, I now understood why Ma was so concerned. As a youngster, I'd never looked at Edward like _that_, but if I had seen him in a state of undress after my hormones started raging, there may have been problems.

My ma was a smart woman.

I could feel a blush stain my cheek as I imagined seeing him as a naked _man_ for the first time. I'd never seen an erect _thing_ before, but I'd felt a bulge in Edwards pants on more than one occasion when we were kissing or cuddling. From what I could feel, _it_ was big. Even though I was naïve where sex was concerned, I knew what would happen on our marriage night… or at least I thought I knew. I grew up on a farm, so I'd seen animals coupling before. I didn't think intercourse between a man and a woman would be exactly like that, but I knew where the parts fit together.

I was ready.

"What's got you blushing like a ripe peach, beautiful?" I heard Edward ask as he came to stand in front of me. "You look like you're lost in thought."

_Where'd he come from? I didn't even hear him approach._

I felt my flush deepen as I took in his deliciously dirty form. He was covered in dust and sweat and his manly smell filled the air between us. As embarrassment flooded my system—and moisture from my arousal flooded my undergarments—I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and averted my eyes. I didn't want him to see the lust that I'm sure was apparent on my face.

He gently touched my arm and asked with concern, "What's wrong, Bella? Are you okay?"

_I'm more than okay, Edward. _

I took a cleansing breath before answering, "Nothing's wrong. I was just… thinking."

"Well, I hope you were thinking about me," he chuckled before placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

When I was finally able to meet his emerald eyes, I answered, "Always, Edward."

I could feel my pulse quicken as I watched his expression change from lighthearted frivolity to something else entirely. His eyes darkened as my words and actions finally registered; he knew I was having naughty thoughts.

"Bella," he hissed through clenched teeth, "don't tempt me. We're standing in your pa's front yard, and when you look at me like that, I want to kiss your face off."

I looked down, feeling remorse for my conduct, and caught site of the fullness in the front of his pants. Even though I knew it was wrong, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered after closing my eyes. "I didn't mean to—"

He interrupted me by placing his fingers under my chin and pulling my head up so I would look at him. "Don't _ever_ apologize for having feelings for me… I just… I really want to do right by you. When I see that look on your face, the blush staining your cheeks, and your plump lip pulled between your teeth, I want to… rush into things that just wouldn't be proper."

I nodded in understanding before he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. As his lips lingered, his index finger rubbed back and forth against my palm in a slow, methodic rhythm that made my desire surge once again. A soft moan escaped my lips as the sensation of his cool breath across the back of my hand sent a fine shiver along every nerve in my body. I could feel him smile against my skin, enjoying my reaction to his touch.

With one more, soft kiss—and a tickle to my palm—he released my hand and leaned against the rail. "I better get going, sweetness," he said with a wink. "My mother's expecting me for dinner."

_What? You're leaving me already?_

"Um… okay," I replied, my disappointment evident.

He glanced around quickly before stepping forward, pulling my body flush against his, and capturing my lips. The kiss was short, but firm and full of passion. With a gentle bite to my lower lip, he ended the kiss and whispered, "Soon, Bella. Very soon we'll be able to be together all the time… in every way possible."

I nodded in understanding before he touched my face reverently and walked away.

**XXX**

The next few days passed entirely too quickly, and before I even had a chance to fully grasp that I was getting married in a few months, my Edward was leaving for college—again.

Edward's adoptive parents, the Cullen's, had a dinner party for him on his last night in Forks and most of the town attended. When the festivities were over, Pa ushered me home after a very public—and tearful on my part—goodbye between Edward and me. I was sorely disappointed that we weren't able to have a single moment in private before he left; circumstances beyond our control had prevented that from happening.

When Pa, Emmett, and I arrived home, I was beside myself with sadness. After I washed up and got ready for bed, I realized that sleep was not going to find me in my current state.

I needed to find my solace.

After I was sure Pa was sound asleep, I snuck down the stairs and found my way to the barn. The moon was full and the light that shone through the horse stalls allowed me to find the ladder to the hay loft without difficulty. Just the smell of the hay and the quiet whiney of the horses were enough to ease my mind as I made my way up the ladder and across the landing to my favorite spot. After I pushed the hay door open to allow the moonlight to stream into my retreat, a creak of the floorboard behind me brought a scream to my lips. A hand clasped over my mouth before any sound was released and a strong arm wrapped around my waist to keep me from bolting.

"Shh, Bella. It's just me," I heard Edward whisper in my ear as the fright still surged through my body, making me flail. "Calm down, sweetness. I didn't mean to scare you."

I stomped down on his boot with my bare feet and wiggled free from his grasp before turning on him with ire. "You didn't mean to scare me?" I hissed as I held my fist against my pounding heart. "Well, what did you expect, sneaking up here in the middle of the night and lying in wait? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I all but screamed.

He held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I didn't know if I could get away, so I didn't want to say anything beforehand. Besides, I didn't even know if you'd come up here tonight… I hoped, but I didn't know for sure."

Just like after my ma died, Edward knew where to find me when I was upset. He knew the barn was my refuge during my times of stress or despair.

I relaxed my stance a little and unclenched my fists as he took a tentative step toward me. The light was shining from behind me, illuminating his face in a way that was almost angelic.

_How can I stay mad at him when he's only here to comfort me and give me a private goodbye?_

"I guess you're right. It's not like you could sneak in my window and tell me you were waiting for me in the loft."

"Yeah, and your pa would have a conniption if he knew I was out here right now," he said with a dark chuckle before he averted his eyes.

I looked at him with confusion, wondering why he was acting odd and standing so far away. I'd all but said, "You're forgiven."

When he turned back to me, I watched his eyes travel down my body slowly and linger at my feet. He raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a long, suffering sigh.

_What in the world is going on?_

I took a couple of steps toward him as I apologized, "Edward, I'm sorry I stomped on your foot and yelled. I was just startled."

He continued to stare at the floor. "It's not your fault, Bella. I-I shouldn't have come here unannounced. I think this was a mistake," he replied while shaking his head.

My heart clinched in my chest and tears sprang to my eyes. "W-Why would you say that?" I asked with watery words.

My tears must've broken through whatever emotion he was feeling because his panicked eyes shot up to mine in an instant. With two long strides, he was in front of me and pulling me into his arms. "Please, don't cry. I misspoke… I'm not thinking clearly at the moment." As he ran one hand through my hair and the other down my back, he moaned softly into my neck and tried to explain. "It's just… you're… I mean…"

I'd never heard Edward stumble over his words in such a way. Whatever was bothering him must have been _very_ disturbing.

"Please, Edward. Just tell me," I begged as his grip in my hair tightened. Even though the pull was a little uncomfortable, his forcefulness made me tingle with desire.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against my throat before making a trail of gentle nips and kisses up to my ear. The feeling that surged through my body from his rough and tender ministrations was like nothing I'd ever felt.

As I began to melt into his arms, he growled in my ear with pure desire. "Bella, you're standing in the moonlight with nothing on but a thin, summer nightgown… I could… I can see you, baby."

I gasped in surprise when I realized what he was saying; he could see me… all of me. Had I known that he was coming tonight, I would have at least put on a pair of pantaloons, but as it were, I was completely bare beneath my gown. The heat of the summer and balmy nights made sleeping in "less" a necessity.

He pulled back from my ear, panting. "Please don't be ashamed, Bella. You are _truly_ beautiful… so beautiful that I'm afraid I need to say goodnight now before things get out of hand."

After a lingering kiss to my forehead, he meant to step away from me, but I stopped him.

"Please, Edward. Don't go," I pleaded as I looked into his dark, lust-filled eyes and ran my hands roughly through his hair. I remembered what happened a few moments ago when he pulled my hair, so I wanted to see if I could produce the same effect in him. "Just stay with me for a little while," I demanded before pressing my body to his and kissing along his Adam's apple and neck.

How could I have known that I was playing with a scorching fire?

Before I could even register what was happening, I was on my back in the hay with Edward on top of me. His mouth was hot and wet and probing as he attacked me with unbridled vigor. The searing heat between us made me pop out in a cold sweat as Edward's hand traveled up and down my side with fervor.

I wanted him to touch me. Touch my breasts. Touch my backside. Touch my privates.

I arched my back like a wanton hussy and pressed my breasts into his chest as we both started choking out erratic breaths and guttural moans. His manhood was rigid against my thigh, but I wanted to feel it rub me in the sweet spot between my legs. A moment later, I parted my knees and let him settle between them. I craved to feel his covered length against my most intimate space. With a slight shift of my pelvis, I was finally able to get the friction I so desperately needed. When a cry of sheer pleasure escaped my lips, Edward froze. With one hand tangled in my hair and the other firmly gripping my backside, he stopped all movement and dropped his forehead to mine.

I listened to his whimpering breaths for a moment before I squeaked out his name. "Edward? Edward, what's wrong?"

He lifted his head and opened his glassy eyes to mine before he slid his lower hand off my hip and cupped my cheek with the other. "Bella, I love you so much. I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

_What? This is where I want to be._

He must have realized that his erection was still pressed firmly between my legs because he pulled his hips away from me and rolled over to my side. As he lay there on his back with his forearm covering his eyes, I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming to the area below his belt. I'd just felt his manhood rubbing against me and I desperately wanted to see the outline of it through his pants. As I sat up and adjusted my gown, I looked down at Edward's god-like form and gasped. His pants were tented up in such a way that I couldn't really tell anything about his member except it was long. I continued to stare until Edward cleared his throat.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he asked with a hint of irritation.

I quickly averted my gaze from his tent to his face and stared at him with wide eyes. "Um… I was just… well, I wanted to know—"

He sat up swiftly and placed his left hand over my eyes so I couldn't see what he was doing. I heard his boots scrape against the floor and the rattle of his belt before he lowered his hand and said, "Well, at least I don't feel so bad for ogling you… since you were just doing the same."

The blush crept up my cheeks as he turned to me and gently cradled my face. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetness. I promise, the moment we're married, you can explore my body all you want. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to wait until our wedding night… especially now?"

I nodded at him because I felt the same way. At the moment, I wished we could just elope and start our new life together tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

_Edward will be gone tomorrow._

"Bella, I really need to go before we do something that we'll both sorely regret," he said with emotion before leaning in for a chaste kiss. "I will miss you _so_ much, and I'll think of you constantly while I'm away. And, just think, the next time we see each other, we'll only have a few days until we're married."

I smiled at him and added, "I'll be counting the days until I'm yours, Edward Masen."

**XXX**

I dreaded having to spend the next four months away from Edward, but I was resolved to keep busy so the time would pass quickly… at least that was what I'd hoped for. As it turned out, I needn't have worried because the time literally flew by. With wedding planning and preparations for my move east, I almost needed _more_ time to be fully prepared.

It was with a heavy heart that I began packing up some of my personal belongings at Pa's house. In a way, I felt like I was abandoning him. He assured me otherwise and even pointed out that our widowed neighbor, Sue Clearwater, was more than happy to help out at the homestead. Since her husband Harry died, Pa'd been renting his crop land, so it made complete sense for them to join forces, so to speak.

The day that Edward was due to arrive, I was fit to be tied. My sleepless nights of late were finally taking their toll, and, according to Emmett, I was as ornery as a bear.

I couldn't argue with him. It was true.

Since it was still several hours before Edward was expected, Emmett finally convinced me to take a hot toddy and try to get some sleep. He reasoned that I would need to be well rested when my fiancé arrived. Plus the next few days were going to be very busy with the wedding.

"And the honeymoon," I thought to myself.

I had to agree with his logic, so I conceded.

Not long after taking a few sips of the elixir, I drifted off into a glorious sleep. My dreams were filled with images of Edward on our wedding day… and our wedding night. He looked surreal as he stood at the end of the aisle waiting for me, and he looked downright sinful as he hovered over my naked body and took me as his wife.

The dreams were so vivid and pleasurable that I never wanted to wake up.

My eyes were still heavy when I heard an angel's voice at my ear. "Good morning, Bella."

_Am I still dreaming?_

I was foggy and disoriented at first, but when sweet words were whispered again and the tickle of his delicious breath sent chills through my body, I began to rouse.

"Don't you wanna marry me, sweetness? I've been waiting for you to wake up since I arrived yesterday." I felt his lips graze my cheek as he continued. "I'm beginning to think you've developed cold feet. We learned about that condition in medical school last month," he said with mirth in his voice.

I desperately wanted to open my eyes and see his smiling face, but it felt like they were glued shut. I started moving my fingers and twitching my toes to initiate the wake-up process as his velvety voice continued to coax me from my slumber.

"Ah, I see movement. Does that mean you're finally waking up?" he cooed as he rubbed my forearm softly.

_I'm trying to wake up... believe me!_

My senses were overwhelmed with the sound and smell and touch of Edward, but I had yet to see him. And, I _needed_ to see him, to prove that he was really there… in the flesh.

_I've missed him so much._

When my eyes finally fluttered open, they were met with sparkling, emerald green eyes and a crooked grin that made me melt.

He was even more beautiful than I remembered—if that's possible.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," he said as he sat down on the bed beside me and winked.

Before he could utter another word, I sat up abruptly and flung my arms around his neck. The quick movement made me a little lightheaded, but I didn't care. His strong arms went around me immediately to stabilize and secure me to his chest.

"Oh, Edward," I gushed into his neck. "I've missed you so very much." Tears of joy sprang up in my eyes as the relief of _finally_ being with him overwhelmed me.

He squeezed me tightly and ran his nose through my tangled hair before he responded, "Sweetness, I've missed you, too. It took every ounce of restraint I possess to let you sleep all this time. Your pa practically threw me out of the house last night because I didn't want to leave until you woke up."

_Wait… what?_

I pulled back and gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella, you've been asleep since noon yesterday." He reached up to brush the tears from my cheeks before he continued, "Either you were _truly_ exhausted or that elixir Emmett gave you was _way_ too strong. I was actually starting to get a little worried about you."

I sat back on the bed and looked around the room in disbelief before asking, "So, what is today? What time is it?"

"It's Thursday morning… around eight o'clock."

My mouth dropped open as I gaped at Edward. "So, you've been waiting for me to wake up since five o'clock yesterday afternoon?"

"Actually, no," he said with a lopsided grin. "My coach came in early, so I've been in Forks since _two_ o'clock yesterday."

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head as I mumbled, "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry."

He pulled my hands from my face, so I lowered my head to look at my lap, embarrassment overcoming me.

"There's nothing to be sorry for; you obviously needed the rest," he said thoughtfully.

After a moment, I peeked up at him through a curtain of hair and saw a smirk on his face.

_What's he grinning at?_

As I lifted my head and gave him a pointed look, he started chuckling outright and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"What's so funny, Mr. Masen?" I asked with a raised brow.

It took a moment for him to contain his laughter before he answered, "Um… did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

The twinkle in his eye as he asked the question let me know that I'd probably said something completely inappropriate during my extended nap. Considering my vivid dreams of naked Edward, I could only imagine what I'd said.

I groaned in mortification and flopped back on the bed, pulling the pillow over my face to hide.

A moment later, I felt him shift on the bed and snatch the pillow from my clutches. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to figure my way out of this mess. If only I knew exactly what I'd said, I could try to explain it away.

"Stop trying to hide from me, Bella," he growled in a playful tone before he grabbed my wrists and held them down on either side of my head. I could feel his sweet breath hitting my face as I lay there with my eyes closed.

He was close… very close.

I took a deep breath, pulling his scent into my lungs, and finally opened my eyes. He was hovering mere inches above me, his desire for me evident.

"You're going to be my wife, so there's no room for shame when it comes to you and me," he whispered. I nodded in acknowledgement before he continued, "You moaned my name in your sleep, Bella, and it was the most erotic thing I've ever heard." His lustful eyes bore into mine as he licked his lips and tightened his grip on my wrists. "All I could do was sit here and imagine what I was doing to you in your dream to make you respond like that. I'm not ashamed to say that I had to leave for a little while and… get some relief."

I could feel my blush intensify as I considered what he meant.

_Did he leave so that he could touch himself?_

He quirked his brow and nodded. "That's right, Ms. Swan. You drive me crazy with want for you."

With the words barely out of his mouth, his lips crashed into mine with a fervent kiss. I worried momentarily about the state of my breath, but when his tongue pushed between my lips and began to explore my mouth, all worries of hygiene were lost. As we melded together in the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared, he released my wrists one by one and pulled me up into a seated position. I ran my fingers through his glorious hair and rose up onto my knees, never breaking our kiss. He scooted back a little on the bed, so I boldly straddled his lap and pressed my body flush against his.

I'd never been so brazen before, but he'd just told me that there was no room for shame between us… and I needed this. I needed to feel his hard muscles under my hands and his rigid length between my legs. I'd fantasized about this so many times before that I wanted to experience in reality.

I couldn't stop myself as I ground down on his manhood and moaned into his mouth. Almost immediately, his hands shifted to my backside and pushed down as his hips thrust up into me. The tingling between my legs erupted into a lightning storm of sensations that begged for heat and friction. I started wiggling in his lap to relieve my need, but his hands suddenly froze on my bottom as he broke our kiss.

_No. No. No._

With a grunt of frustration, he looked up at the ceiling and tightened his grip on my hips to stop my squirming.

_Why does he have to be so controlled?_

I decided to see if I could push his boundaries a little, so I leaned forward, kissing along his neck and jaw, before panting his name. "Edward." Taking his ear lobe between my teeth, I ran my hands slowly down his chest, lingering over the areas that covered his nipples.

As a low hiss escaped his lips, his hands shot up and grabbed my wrists to stop my progression down the front of his body. He lowered his eyes to meet mine before he growled, "You're gonna be the death of me, Ms. Swan."

With panting breath and a coy smile, I clarified. "Well, I'll be Mrs. Masen in two days."

"And, you better be ready," he replied with a dark chuckle as he thrust his length into me once more. "You better be ready."

**XXX**

The rest of Thursday and Friday were busy with wedding preparations. The ceremony was scheduled for Saturday at eleven in the morning with Reverend Weber officiating. Even though we were having a small private wedding at our church, Esme Cullen, Alice, Mrs. Hale, and Rosalie had planned a massive lunch-style reception for after the service. From what I could gather, they'd basically invited the entire town. While their efforts were appreciated, I was nervous about the sheer magnitude of what they had planned. I kept telling myself that it'd all be worth it at the end of the day because I'd be Edward's wife.

Dr. and Mrs. Edward Masen.

Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen.

Mrs. Isabella Masen.

Bella Masen.

I liked the sound of my soon-to-be designation and was proud to be taking the surname of such a fine man. At times, I still had to pinch myself to prove that it was all real. I was really marrying Edward Masen.

He'd chosen me.

Me, Isabella Swan, the town's most notorious tom-boy who once climbed the churchyard's massive oak tree in her Sunday dress because a cat was stuck on a branch.

Me, Isabella Swan, the freckle-faced, snaggle-toothed girl who preferred baiting a hook to batting her eyelashes or combing her hair.

Me, Isabella Swan, the awkward farm girl whose heart was broken by the untimely death of her mother and was mended by the love of her older brother's best friend.

_He _chose_ me._

I'd had to repeat that mantra over and over in my head as I heard snide remarks from Jessica and Lauren during the months that Edward was away. I knew they were just jealous, but their blatant viciousness still hurt. They'd even alluded to the fact that Edward was ashamed to marry me and that's why the ceremony was limited to only family and close friends. I had no idea if the post-wedding shindig that Esme concocted soon after their hateful comments were made public was just a coincidence, but it shut down their disgraceful rumor mill pretty quickly.

_Hateful heifers._

Esme stood by my side through every decision, dress fitting, crying spell, and moment of self-doubt. She assured me that her son's love for me was genuine and long-lasting. In my heart, I already knew that to be true, but it was nice to hear it reiterated by someone else.

Now, after months of preparations, we were adding the final touches to the bows and flowers in the church. Esme, Mrs. Hale, Alice, Rose and I had enjoyed friendship and fellowship throughout the afternoon as we decorated the sanctuary, but thankfully, we were finally winding down.

"So, are you ready for your big day tomorrow, sis?" Alice asked with a wink.

I returned her smile as I straightened a bow. "You can't _officially_ call me sis until tomorrow," I replied with a small chuckle.

She glided across the floor like a ballerina and engulfed me in a hug. "I've always considered you to be my sister. We were destined to be more than best friends."

I returned her embrace and nodded as tears formed in my eyes. "Of course, Alice, I'm so happy that we'll be family."

Esme and Mrs. Hale exchanged a knowing look after Rosalie added, "I hope we'll _all_ be family someday."

Alice and I pulled her into our little circle-of-sisterhood as Mrs. Hale commented, "Don't worry, Rosalie, dear. That boy may surprise you, yet."

I knew first-hand that Emmett had finally made the decision to court Rosalie. He'd made his intentions known to Mr. and Mrs. Hale, but he wanted to wait until after our wedding to initiate anything. I had to bite my tongue to keep my mouth shut because I didn't want to ruin Emmett's plans.

"Who knows," Mrs. Hale continued, "we may be planning a double wedding next summer if my son comes to his senses and puts a ring on this young lady's finger." She stepped behind Alice and squeezed her shoulder with affection.

Alice blushed as she replied, "I'm not in any hurry, Mrs. Hale. Jasper and I are doing just fine… for now." She giggled and nudged me in the ribs with her elbow because I knew her secret. She and Jasper planned to announce their engagement very soon.

As I looked at the ladies around me and realized that we _would_ be family someday, I choked back tears. Even though my ma couldn't be here with me, I felt like she played some role in placing these wonderful women in my life. I was truly thankful for her and for them.

After we finished up in the church, Rosalie asked me to come with her to the mercantile before I headed home. I obliged, and soon we were stealing up the stairs to her room in what seemed like a top secret mission.

"What's going on Rosalie? You nearly pulled my arm off to get me up here."

A devious grin spread across her face as she pulled a box out from under her bed. "I made something for you… for your wedding night." After she set it down, she nodded for me to open it.

Her smile was luminous as I pulled off the top of the box and stared down at a pure white nightgown trimmed in fine lace. As I studied the delicate piece, I recognized the lace and gasped. "Oh my goodness, Rosalie. Is this the lace you showed me this summer?"

"Yes, it is," she said with a satisfied nod. "Well… um… someone came in to buy the piece, but I only sold them a portion of it because I really wanted you to have it, Bella."

I lifted the gown from the box and realized that it was a little more "fitted" than a typical gown. It also had three ties in the front instead of one… and when they were all undone, the gown would be open almost to my navel.

A blush spread across my cheeks as I pictured Edward untying me like a present.

"Ahh, someone's having naughty thoughts," Rosalie said with a chuckle. "That's _exactly_ the kind of reaction I wanted to see."

I folded the beautiful gown and placed it gingerly back in the box before I grabbed Rosalie and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much. I absolutely love it."

She released me and winked, "Yeah, and Edward's gonna love it, too."

"I think you're right," I replied with a twinkle in my eye. "I can't wait to see _his_ reaction."

**XXX**

When I finally made it home, Edward was sitting on the porch with Pa and Emmett.

"It's about time you made it home, baby girl," Pa said. "We were about to send out a search party. This boy over here was gettin' nervous that you'd taken off." Pa chuckled at his own joke before taking a drag from his pipe. "Emmett, how 'bout you and me walk over to the barn and lock it up while these two say their goodnights. They won't be seeing each other again until it's hitchin' time." He gave Edward and me a pointed look as if to say, "That's right. No late night rendezvous in the loft tonight."

I guess we weren't as sneaky as we thought.

As the silhouettes of my pa and brother disappeared into the darkness, I walked over and placed the box from Rosalie on the swing before sitting down by Edward on the steps. After a moment, he asked, "So, sweetness, are you ready for tomorrow?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder and nodded. "Of course, I am. How 'bout you?"

He slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me close. "I've been ready for a long time."

I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, so he added with a chuckle, "Oh, I see. I'm boring you already, huh?"

"Never, Mr. Masen," I replied as my yawn subsided. "I'm just tired. It's hard work gettin' married to you." I giggled softly and poked him in the ribs with my finger. "Plus, I wanna be good and rested for all the _festivities_ tomorrow."

"Well, I hope I'm worth all the trouble," he said through an obviously forced laugh.

_What?_

It seemed that suddenly the mood between us had shifted and I didn't know why. When I turned to look at his face, there was no sign of his usual playfulness and his brow was furrowed.

_What's that all about? Did I say something wrong?_

"What would make you say something like that?" I asked with concern. "Why—"

He started shaking his head before he interrupted me. "Oh, it's nothing... I-I think I'm just tired, too."

After a few moments of awkward silence, he let out a sigh and added, "You know, sleep deprivation does weird things to people, makes them say crazy things." The mirth returned to his voice and I could almost hear his smile. "Even makes some people talk in their sleep."

He was obviously trying to change the subject and distract me, so I let it slide. We were both exhausted and I was sure that a good night's sleep would cure any ill thoughts that plagued us.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," I said sarcastically. "I can't wait to see what you do in your sleep."

He stiffened beside me and didn't respond to my comment, so I leaned my head onto his shoulder again and waited for him to say something.

Moments later, he faked a yawn and stretched. "Well, I better get going. W-we've got a long day tomorrow."

_What has gotten into him? He's acting as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs._

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my temple, but before he got up to leave, he reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of tissue paper. "Um… I wanted to get you something for the wedding, but I wasn't sure what you would like… I mean… I know how you are about gifts and people spending money on you." He glanced over at the box I'd placed on the swing before he looked back at me. "I know you have something old—your mother's dress— and something that's both borrowed and blue—my mom's sapphire earrings—but I wanted to be the one to give you the 'something new.'" He pulled open the tissue paper to reveal a linen handkerchief with my new initials—ISM— embroidered in an elegant green script. As I looked more closely, I saw that the edges of the cloth were rimmed with the same lace that Rosalie had used in my nightgown.

_Was he the one who bought the other half of the lace?_

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful. What made you think to buy me a handkerchief?"

"Well, I didn't buy it, exactly. Alice made it. I thought you could tuck it in your bouquet… you know, in case you needed it."

_Is this man perfect or what?_

I clutched the cloth in my hand and flung myself at Edward for a hug. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. "I'll cherish it, always."

He squeezed me tight and replied softly, "And, I'll cherish _you_, always."

**XXX**

Today.

I was marrying Edward Masen today, and I couldn't have been happier.

After Rosalie and Alice came over and "dolled me up"—their words, not mine—I was ready. Ready to sprint down the aisle, skip the big party, and head to the Cullen's cabin down by the river to consummate our marriage.

Edward and I had decided to stay close to home for the honeymoon since Christmas was only a little over a week away. The cabin seemed like the perfect solution. It was far enough away to feel like we were isolated, but still close enough that we could come back to town easily if we wanted or needed to. Dr. Cullen had arranged for one carriage to transport us to the property and one carriage to remain there at our disposal, so everything was set.

Even though Edward had promised to take me somewhere exotic during summer break for our "real" honeymoon, I told him that I didn't care _where_ we went as long as we were together.

I was just ready to get this show on the road and become his wife.

A few, short hours later, after I had donned my mother's wedding dress and veil, I walked down the aisle on my pa's arm to meet the love of my life at the altar. Edward looked amazing, and the smile that spread across his face as I approached almost made me swoon.

_I can't believe he's about to be mine._

After a blur of exchanged vows and rings, the ceremony was over and Edward was lifting my veil to "kiss the bride." As soon as his hands cupped my face and his dazzling, green eyes met mine, everyone and everything else disappeared. It was just the two of us, staring at each other in awe.

"You're mine, sweetness," he whispered.

I nodded with a smile and replied, "Kiss me."

So, he did—thoroughly.

**XXX**

"So, Mrs. Masen, was your wedding day everything that you imagined it would be?" Edward asked as the buggy took us away from the reception.

I snuggled into his arms because of the chill in the air and smiled. "I can honestly say that this has been the _best_ day of my life, Mr. Masen."

He kissed the top of my head and held me close, but didn't respond. I expected him to say, "Me, too" or "it's about to get even better" or _something_, but he remained silent… for a long while.

When I couldn't stand the quiet any more, I spoke up. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he hummed as if he were half asleep.

"Is something wrong? I mean… you're awfully quiet and… reserved."

"Is that a bad thing, sweetness?" he asked, completely oblivious to what I was trying to imply.

I could feel twinges of anger start to rise as questions started spiraling through my mind.

_Why hasn't he tried to ravish me? Why hasn't he at least tried to touch me? He hasn't even kissed me again… just the one good time during the ceremony. What's wrong with him? Doesn't he want me?_

Angry tears threatened to erupt, but I held them at bay as I pulled away from Edward and turned my attention to the passing countryside. Pangs of rejection began to tighten my chest as he sat a few inches away, completely unaware of my distress.

_Maybe he doesn't want me. After all, he's been able to resist my past advances with ease. I know I've seen the evidence of his desire for me before… so what happened? _

My fists clenched tightly around my wedding bouquet as I tried to rein in my out of control emotions. I was just about to lose it when Edward leaned his head over on my shoulder and sighed.

Was he trying to go to sleep? Seriously?

I felt him nuzzle a little closer before he placed a chaste kiss on my collarbone—through the fabric of my dress.

"I love you, Isabella Masen, with all my heart," he murmured sweetly as one of his hands found my knee… and then my thigh.

I tensed up involuntarily, so he quickly pulled his hand away like he'd been burned.

I died a little inside when I realized what I'd done. He was making a move and my stupid reflexes effectively halted his progression.

I needed to remedy this situation quickly.

"I'm sorry… I'm just a little jumpy," I said sweetly as I grabbed his hand in mine and massaged his palm. "You can put your hand back on my leg, Edward. I want you to."

He lifted his head from my shoulder and breathed in deeply through his nose before expelling the air in a rush. "We'll be at the cabin soon," he said with a flat tone before going silent once again.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find out what was going on with him. Why was he being so distant? So timid? So reluctant?

"Edward," I could hear the pleading in my voice, "Why haven't you kissed me or anything? You know… since the wedding?"

With a furrowed brow, he turned to me and explained, "Well, for one thing, we've been in plain view of the entire town of Forks, and for another thing, I'm trying to be a gentleman."

He seemed a little aggravated, but I couldn't bring myself to stop the questions. "But, we're alone now, aren't we? Don't you wanna kiss me… or touch me?"

His jaw tightened and I could see the muscles contracting in a regular rhythm as he gritted his teeth over and over and over. After a few moments, he exhaled a slow, shaky breath and turned to me, his eyes black as pitch. "Isabella Masen, if I could've had it my way, I would've ravished you right there in the church as soon as we said, 'I do' –guests be damned. I would have taken you on the altar… on the floor… on the first pew… on the organ… and in the choir loft. God gave sex as a gift to be shared between a man and his wife, so I really don't think he would've cared."

He moved closer to me and cradled my face in his hands as his features softened. "But, here's the thing… I'm terrified right now because I _know_ that I'm going to hurt you when we consummate our marriage. I'm not sure if your ma or anyone else told you about… intercourse, but it's not going to feel very good for you, at least not at first. I'm worried that we've been building up for this mind-blowing experience when, in reality, I'm just going to hurt you and disappoint you."

Edward's eyes were sad and pleading as he tried to make me understand what was about to happen. What he _didn't_ know was that my barrier "in there" was no longer intact. Years ago, I'd jumped out of a tree and landed on my feet. My knees gave away and I ended up coming down hard on my heel. The pain between my legs was excruciating at first, but it subsided after a few hours. When I continued to bleed from down there for a day or two after the accident, Ma had the mid-wife come over and check me. She confirmed that my barrier was ruptured.

I'd never seen a need to mention it to Edward before, but now I wished I had. He'd been worrying himself sick for who knows how long because he didn't want to hurt me… and all his worry was for nothing.

As I looked into his pleading eyes, a small smile started to curl up the edges of my mouth. I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him, so I bit my bottom lip while I tried to figure out the right words to say.

"What are you thinking, baby?" he asked gently as he brushed his thumb lightly across my cheek. "Did I scare you?"

I shook my head "no" and just blurted out my news. "My barrier's already gone."

A look of confusion spread across his face before he asked, "Your barrier? What do you mean your barrier? Are you having your monthly bleeding time or something?"

I laughed out loud, unable to keep the giddiness from bubbling up inside. "No, Edward, my barrier-thingy… inside. I hurt myself years ago when I fell out of a tree and the mid-wife said that I ruptured it."

With baited breath, I watched as understanding flooded his face and a tentative smile emerged. "Um… did she call it a hymen?" he asked with as much seriousness as he could muster.

I reached into the deepest recesses of my memory to see if that's what Ma had called it, but I couldn't recall her using that word.

"I can't remember," I replied with disappointment. "I just remember them saying that it was my barrier."

He was trying to contain his smile as he comforted me. "That's okay, sweetness. I think we're talking about the same thing, anyway."

"How will we know for sure?" I asked innocently.

An unabashed grin spread across his face before he answered, "We'll find out soon enough, baby." He leaned over and looked ahead of the buggy anxiously. It was the first hint of anticipation from Edward that I'd witnessed… and I liked it.

**XXX**

The moment the carriage drove away, Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me across the threshold. His strong arms and broad shoulders made me feel small but safe as he took me into the main room of the cabin.

He set my feet down on the floor gently and asked, "Do you wanna look around while I bring in the luggage?"

I smiled shyly and nodded my head. The first thing on my agenda was to find a bedroom and remove my mother's dress; as soon as he turned to leave, I glanced around and quickly found the main bedroom. The porter who'd brought the second carriage had obviously prepared the room because there was a basin of tepid water and several cloths on the washing table.

I closed the curtain over the opening to the room and began the arduous task of unbuttoning the dress. I soon realized that I couldn't do it on my own; Edward would have to help me.

A few minutes later, I heard him bring in the last of the luggage and shut the front door. When he called out my name, I let him know where I was and asked for his help. I'd already unbuttoned the sleeves and some of the buttons at the waist and neck, but all the buttons between my shoulder blades were still fastened and out of my reach.

When he walked in the room and saw what I was doing, he swallowed thickly and took a few steps in my direction. Instead of immediately moving behind me to unbutton the dress, he came to stand in front of me and looked down on me with reverence.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked before cupping my face and bringing his lips to mine.

I assumed it was a rhetorical question, since he didn't give me a chance to answer. And, that was fine by me.

His lips delivered soft, gentle, languid kisses for a few minutes, but then he pulled back to look at me. Without saying a word, his hands dropped from my face and moved around to my back to find the buttons that were still fastened. Because he chose this position to work on the buttons, our chests were flush, and with every button undone, the bodice of my dress would sag a little more to reveal part of the corset. His eyes never left mine as he unbuttoned every last button and then held the dress in place.

We were both panting and sweating as we stood there staring at one another. Even though we hadn't done anything sexual, the movements of his hands against my spine and the intensity of his gaze were more erotic than any dream I'd ever had.

I expected Edward would let the dress fall to the floor and then take me then and there, but he didn't. Instead, he gave me a gentle command. "Hang up your mother's dress; I don't want to damage it by accident. Then, put on whatever was in the box Rosalie gave you. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He left no room for argument or questions before he left in a rush.

I desperately wanted to know how he'd found out about the nightgown Rosalie had made for me, but I figured that could wait for another time—long from now— after we'd been naked together and joined as husband and wife the way God intended.

I removed the corset and pantaloons quickly and slipped on the nightgown as Edward had instructed. Then, I made my way over to the wash basin and cleaned all of my important areas before sitting on the bed to wait for him. After couple of minutes, when he still hadn't returned, I lay back on the bed and let my mind wonder through different scenarios of our coupling. Would he be soft and gentle like I'm a precious flower or would he be hard and rough… animalistic?

As I pushed my arms above my head to stretch, I heard a grunt from the door. I looked up to see Edward standing there in his black Sunday pants—and nothing else.

My heart stopped.

His chiseled chest and abdomen still had a hint of tan from his summer work on the farm, and his arms and shoulders were so defined that you could see the outline of every muscle.

Did the man have an ounce of fat anywhere on his body?

He watched me watch him for a few moments before he moved toward me slowly. I propped up on my elbows and ogled every bit of him until he was standing at the edge of the bed. His manhood was evident, straining against his zipper and I wanted to touch him. As he continued to stare, I pushed up onto my knees and moved toward him, not stopping until we were face to face. His perfectly chiseled features were within my grasp.

"Isabella," he moaned as I dared to place my palms on his chest. "You have no idea how needy I am right now." His hands moved slowly up to the first tie of my gown, but he didn't undo it. Instead, he took one end of the string and tickled my collarbone, my neck, and the sensitive area under my jaw. When he used the string to trail lightly over my lips, a shiver rocked my body, causing my nipples to tighten against the sheer fabric of my gown

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Does that feel good, my love?"

His warm breath sent another wave of chills through my body before he yanked the strings firmly to untie the top. I wanted to look down to see what was exposed, but his lips were trailing down my neck in such a way that it left me frozen. I couldn't move for fear of losing the sensations he was eliciting.

He nipped and licked his way back up to my ear as I felt his hand move to the middle tie. By that time, my breathing was growing erratic and I could feel the moisture between my legs start to drip. I wasn't sure if the moisture was from my arousal or from sweat, but the way it slowly meandered down my legs was a tortuous tickle.

"Edward," I groaned. "Please."

I didn't even know what I was begging for, but my body was in need.

"Shh, sweetness," he purred as I felt the string from the middle tie begin to tickle between my breasts. "I want to make you feel good. Do you feel good, Isabella?"

I couldn't answer, so I just nodded my head.

"Can I touch you?" he asked as the string trailed over my sensitive flesh and tickled my nipple.

"Oh, God, yes. Yes," I panted while I waited to feel his hands on my naked skin.

It never came.

I lifted my head to see why he wasn't touching me just in time to see him loosen the middle tie. Apparently he was ready to move forward because he untied the last one without any fanfare and opened my gown to reveal the center of my torso. My nipples were still covered, but the swells of my breasts were visible and heaving. With fascination, I watched as he grabbed my left breast gently and brought his mouth to my cloth covered nipple. He blew warm air across the peak as he brought his other hand up to palm my right breast. He squeezed and kneaded my breasts for a moment before he suddenly pinched the right nipple lightly and sucked the left one into his mouth, fabric and all.

Lightning shot from my nipples to my bellybutton and made my stomach muscles tighten. I'd never experienced the pleasure of pain until that moment. My back arched and my legs began to shake as the sensation became too much.

I started begging again, "Edward, please. I can't." My words didn't make any sense, but he knew how to take care of me.

With a flick of his wrists, my gown fell from my shoulders and left me bare before him. I couldn't understand why, but I felt no shame. I wanted him to see me, touch me, and do with me what he would. I was his.

He lifted me by my waist and laid me on the bed before removing my gown completely and then removing his pants. Even though I was a dazed, dripping, dopey mess, I didn't miss the fact that he was now naked. As he crawled up the bed toward me, I was finally able to see his manhood, and it was beautiful. I'd never seen a man's engorged member before, so I was mesmerized by the thickness and the length as it bobbed up and down with Edward's movements. It looked so heavy. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out to touch it and Edward hissed. I wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain, so I dropped my hand back to the bed and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I figured Edward would tell me.

When he finally made it all the way up my body and we were face to face, he had a devilish grin on his face. "Bella, you can touch me. I want you to touch me… I was just startled, okay?"

I nodded and immediately let my hand travel to the length between his legs once again.

Edward released a shuddering breath as I touched him, and when I started talking about it he whimpered. "Edward, it's so big and hard, but soft, too. Do you know what I mean?" He didn't answer so I stroked it a little. "The skin is so loose and the tip looks and feels like a smooth river stone… except it's softer." He dropped his forehead to my shoulder and grunted as I stroked him again. "I wonder how much it weighs… I bet it's three pounds, at least."

I don't know what I'd said, but he pulled my hand away from him and attacked my mouth with his. He was aggressive and wild as his tongue and teeth clashed with mine. I think he stuck his tongue in as far as it would go before he removed it and licked down my neck.

"Can I touch you between your legs, baby? Please?" he cried out before I scraped my fingers through his hair and guided his mouth to my breast.

"Yes, Edward. Touch me and see if I'm broken." I demanded as I spread my legs like a wonton hussy and waited for his touch. As his mouth caressed my breast, I felt his hand tickle "down there" for the first time. I couldn't explain what happened, but my hips bucked off the bed with such force that his teeth bit down on my breast. Again the pleasure, pain and pure ecstasy were more than I could handle. I started panting and begging as Edward stroked my folds and brushed against the little hard spot at the top. He flicked it a couple of times and then stuck a finger inside me. I could tell that my body was slick down there because his finger slid right in without any friction. I whimpered when he went in and out of me with his finger.

"Oh, my Bella, you are so ready for me. And, you were right; your barrier is ruptured, so it shouldn't hurt too badly." He removed his fingers and positioned himself above me. As he stared down into my face, I remembered my dream of naked Edward hovering over me as he took me as his wife. I wanted to live that dream, feel that connection, and most of all, make love to my husband.

"Make love to me, Edward. I want you to claim me. I'm yours, only yours, now and forever." Tears fell from my eyes as the reverence I felt for this man overwhelmed me.

He searched my face for any hesitance before he reached down and placed himself at my entrance. "I love you, Bella," he whispered before he pushed himself inside me.

I could feel an uncomfortable stretch, but it wasn't unbearable. He asked if I was okay, so I nodded and said, "More." I felt him push again and the fullness was too much and not enough all at once.

"I'm almost in all the way, baby," he grunted. "Are you still okay?"

I nodded and spread my legs further apart, thinking that that might give him more room. When he realized what I was doing, he lifted up on his knees and put his hands under my backside to lift my rear end off of the bed a little. The sensations changed immediately as he was obviously rubbing something inside that was sensitive like my nipples. With each thrust forward, the tip of him hit that spot inside and sent electricity through every nerve ending in my body. I didn't really know what an orgasm was, but Rosalie had told me that she made herself have them sometimes. What she described, however, was nothing like this. I began to see spots in front of my eyes as my legs and butt started tensing and quivering. My entire body started to spasm and shake while the sounds I tried to make seemed to freeze in my throat. I thought I was dying a beautiful death. My body flailed and convulsed as Edward pounded into me over and over and over. His sweat was flying and his muscles were rippling when he finally let out a guttural moan and shot his seed deep inside me.

I loved the feeling of his length pulsing inside me.

After his pleasure was over, he finally collapsed onto my chest, leaving his manhood inside me. I could feel it start to soften a little, but I didn't think it would fall out on its own. He'd definitely have to pull it out at some point, but for now, I liked the fullness and the connection I felt.

When my body finally relaxed and the aftershocks stopped, I wrapped my arms and legs around my husband and kissed his sweaty temple. "Oh my God, Edward, that was amazing," I cooed. "Please tell me we can do that again."

He lifted his head and gave me a quick peck on the nose before he said, "Can you feel this?"

A smile spread across my face and I nodded with delight as I felt him twitch inside me and start to grow again.

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Masen."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed Prairieward and his Sweetness. I may have to revisit the Prairie when another worthy cause comes along.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
